


征服

by cstone9876



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對於所有在賽車場上追求極速的男人們而言，F1賽車的座位只不過是個所費不貲的高級棺材，它們越輕、越快、性能越好，在上頭喪命的風險就越高。</p><p>有人拚命想要降低那個風險，卻還是會一頭撞上某一個國家的防護欄。</p><p>而有人全然不顧所謂風險、次次賭上性命，最後卻拿下了整個賽季的冠軍。</p><p>諷刺至極，卻也令人血脈僨張，這就是F1的世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	征服

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：雖然我很希望，但他們都不屬於我。  
> 原文於2013/09/29發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-99223-1-1.html

對於所有在賽車場上追求極速的男人們而言，F1賽車的座位只不過是個所費不貲的高級棺材，它們越輕、越快、性能越好，在上頭喪命的風險就越高。

有人拚命想要降低那個風險，卻還是會一頭撞上某一個國家的防護欄。

而有人全然不顧所謂風險、次次賭上性命，最後卻拿下了整個賽季的冠軍。

諷刺至極，卻也令人血脈僨張，這就是F1的世界。

 

James Hunt的一生最不缺乏的東西就是性伴侶，他可以一夜七次甚至更多，也可以在任何一個你想的到的場所跟任何一個你想的到的職業做愛。

跟空服員在飛機上、跟服務員在餐廳裡、跟護理師在醫院裡。

那麼，跟車手呢？

答案是肯定的。

「……Hunt……」

壓抑的喘息低喃著他的姓氏，Niki Lauda被James緊緊的壓在賽車場邊的鐵絲網上動彈不得。

「James.」James邊啃咬著Niki的頸脖，邊更正對方對自己的稱呼。

James的力道大得驚人，儘管在賽車上兩人並駕齊驅，但像這樣面對面比力氣的情形，Niki是絕對不可能有任何一點勝算的。

奧地利的車手拚命抵抗身體內部被點燃的慾火，聰明的腦袋開始想著這樣子的關係是從什麼時候開始的。

還記得兩人從F3第一次見面的水火不容，一直到F1的亦敵亦友，他們一起經歷了幾乎是生離死別的歲月，也一起經歷了生命中最輝煌的時刻，不知不覺中，早已沒有人能夠取代他們在彼此心目中的地位了。

還記得自己第一次在貨櫃旁被強吻的情形，Niki給了他一拳，卻換來James玩世不恭的迷人微笑，那個笑是一種挑釁，一種賭上一切也要征服對方的野性，Niki必須坦承，他完全被那個笑容給迷住了。

眼前金色長髮的男人是這麼的具有魅力，不在乎死亡、不在乎世界，彷彿生來就是為了讓人崇拜，於是Niki沉淪在名為James Hunt的天空裡。

這並不意味著Niki Lauda從此成為James的玩物，相反的，他用盡全力回擊，如果James是征服萬獸的獅，那他就是遠方孤高的黑豹。

兩隻瘋狂的野獸就這麼在賽車場上一次次的交纏搏鬥，即便遍體鱗傷，他們也甘之如飴。

時而征服對方，時而被對方征服。

到了後來，連James也對這樣的Niki上了癮，固定性伴侶對他而言可說是天方夜譚，可這個智慧派的禁慾車手卻真的成為了他唯一的同性伴侶。

沒有誰上誰下，沒有誰高誰低，就算有，那也只出現在閃著微光的記分板上。

他們在一起了很久很久，久到沒有任何事物能夠動搖他們的這種關係。

他們是朋友、是敵人、是性伴侶、更是某種意義上的戀人。

他們相愛、他們相殺。他們不顧一切壓倒對方，卻又在下一次被反將一軍。

不知不覺中，James與Niki已經成為了賽車界的傳奇。

 

「James Hunt，今天我的名字在你的上面。」

Niki拚命忍住喉中溢出的呻吟，但對方的手卻肆無忌憚的伸進他拉鍊大開的賽車服裡，找到他敏感的乳尖揉捏，Niki無法克制的叫了出聲。

「對，你的名字在我上面，所以作為交換，你應該在我的下面。」

James貼著Niki的喉結低聲說道，一連串甜膩的吻舔之後到達他的唇瓣，而後深深的吻上他。

擁有無數風流軼事的James，吻技自然不在話下，熱燙又靈巧的舌強硬撬開Niki的牙齒，掠奪每一絲空氣和口腔內每一處的敏感點，上顎被舌尖來回愛撫著，Niki不由自主的全身發軟，最後只能放棄抵抗，把自己的重量交給眼前的男人。

放開快要缺氧的對方，James勾起勝利的笑容，三兩下剝去了複雜難穿的賽車服，連Niki自己說不定都不能這麼迅速的脫掉它。

「我不想在這裡做。」

Niki在口中嘟嚷著，而不知不覺中自己的下身已經被脫到剩一條底褲的程度了。

「不然呢？難道小老鼠想在平坦一點的地方？」

James笑了下，碧藍色的眼睛示意了下鐵絲網的另一側──F1賽道。

Niki除了嘆氣之外無法做出任何反應，他自豪的腦袋大概永遠都無法理解對方的無節操，內心只想著要反將一軍，Niki心一橫，伸手抓住對方下身的半勃起柱體，回了個「看你能忍多久」的眼神。

突如其來的刺激讓James輕輕倒抽了口氣，照理來說這樣子的舉動對他而言根本只是小菜一碟，但有自信抵抗各種高技巧手活的他，卻總是會被這個沒什麼經驗的笨拙撫摸勾起興致。

眉一挑，James乾脆的褪下對方底褲，幾個簡單的套弄便讓Niki不能自己的大聲呻吟起來，陰莖也完全堅硬，顫抖著要求疼愛。

單手扣著鐵絲網撐住已經全身發軟的Niki，另一隻手伸進口袋裡掏出了安全套，James把包裝的一角放進嘴裡，三兩下便俐落咬開。

Niki額頭靠著他健壯的上臂，在James眼神的示意下接過咬開的包裝，取出安全套幫James戴了上去，而James先是吐掉了嘴裡殘留的包裝，再用著裏頭附加的潤滑劑伸進Niki體內。

擴張的過程中James不斷刺激到Niki的前列腺，一波波太過強烈的酥麻感讓Niki的前方滲出興奮的液體，Niki顫抖著喊出對方的名字，同時挺起腰部貼住對方摩擦。

James抽出手指，換上堅硬的陰莖，進入對方體內，而Niki忍住那個非人尺寸帶來的不適感，雙手緊緊攀住他的背部。

猛烈的撞擊讓鐵絲網開始發出無法承受的咿呀聲，Niki只能無助的接受這個男人帶給自己的一切，所有的快感融合了獸性充滿在自己體內，他只能放任身體成為James的俘虜。

和他的性愛似乎永遠不會有終點，每一次的深入都讓Niki覺得自己無法再堅持下去，卻又在對方高超的技巧下被帶往更深的高潮，他大聲喘息、呻吟，再也不在乎是不是會有人聽見。

終於，這場近乎折磨的性愛到達了尾聲，Niki邊哭喊邊射了出來，同時James還是沒有停止在他體內的動作，繼續來回抽插著，直到Niki再也射不出任何東西，James才跟著釋放在安全套裡。

 

後來James似乎是對這個地點上了癮，次次都要求 Niki跟他在鐵絲網邊再來一發，而Niki也總是直截了當的把安全帽往他身上一砸，頭也不回的丟下世界冠軍去夜店找女人。

就算James還是不斷的跟其他女人上床、就算Niki已經有了妻子，他們之間的關係也不會有任何的改變。

他們征服對方，而後被對方征服，他們是F1場上永遠的敵人跟朋友，也是床上永遠的同性伴侶和情人。

對於追求極限與死亡邊緣的他們而言，這就夠了。

 

-FIN-


End file.
